


Jardins gris

by Driimm, NobodyOwens



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: Blood, Complete, Hanahaki Disease, Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Mozalieri - Freeform, Sex, Short, Vomiting
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26284423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Driimm/pseuds/Driimm, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NobodyOwens/pseuds/NobodyOwens
Summary: “Le syndrome du hanahaki est une maladie fictive qui surgit lorsqu’un amour à sens unique - ou perçu comme tel - conduit à la pousse de fleurs dans les poumons de la personne amoureuse. Les symptômes de ladite maladie sont la toux de sang, de fleurs, ou de pétales de fleurs. Le hanahaki peut uniquement être soigné si les deux personnages s’avouent un amour sincère où si la victime endorse une opération afin de retirer les plantes. Supprimer la maladie par une opération revient à supprimer son amour  ainsi que toute forme d’affection même envers la personne aimée.”
Relationships: Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart/Antonio Salieri
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	1. Hortensia

_Hortensia : indifférence, beauté froide_

Froids. Froids les yeux de Salieri au milieu des autres, ses yeux qui le transperçaient, morts un peu, échoués sur sa peau à glisser comme s’il n’était rien, lui, Mozart, et Salieri, ses yeux, visage fermé, bras verrouillés, un peu de dédain captif au fond des pupilles, ses yeux qui le transperçaient quand ils ne le touchaient pas réellement,  
ça le rendait malade.  
Tranquillement, les yeux de Salieri le quittèrent, passèrent sur d’autres, la foule et lui au milieu, beau quand il l’avait vu, beau dans ce regard froid, dans la glace offerte à son sourire à lui, _Salieri !_ qui s’était voulu chaleureux, mais finalement un peu tendu, et ça ne lui ressemblait pas d’être mal à l’aise comme ça,  
ça le rendait malade.  
Lentement, Salieri continua son chemin, le dépassa, et pas de glace cette fois-ci car ses yeux ne le regardaient même pas, droits devant lui, alors Mozart se surprit à la regretter, la glace, seulement le bruit de ses pas sur la neige,  
ça le rendait malade.  
Une secousse, un brin de toux éclos de sa trachée, et dans sa main un pétale, doux, petit, bleu, insolent là dans le creux de sa main, ce pétale qu’il venait de cracher.  
Et c’était déjà arrivé, deux semaines auparavant, et il n’avait pas voulu y croire, ça n’était pas possible, seulement un minuscule pétale, il avait dû s’échapper de quelque fleur et tomber en même temps que la toux, alors il avait rapidement oublié.  
Les yeux de Salieri, froids, et maintenant un autre pétale, les yeux de Salieri, froids, qui transperçaient les siens qui désormais s’écarquillaient de terreur, car les yeux de Salieri, froids, sur son amour qui ne connaissait pas de réponse,  
ça le rendait malade.


	2. Violette

_Violette : amour caché_

Un temps, un ailleurs. Pris d’une quinte de toux sèche, il plaqua sa main sur sa bouche. Sa femme posa sa main sur son épaule, inquiète.  
– Tout va bien ? Tu es malade ?  
Constance et lui s’étaient mariés par arrangement ; c’était mieux ainsi, ils s’amusaient mieux, chacun de leur côté, à droite et à gauche, ou ensemble, sans être tenu à une seule personne, en s’attachant, ils s’étaient libérés tous les deux. C’était son amie, et pour cela il lui mentit, serein.  
– Non, ce n’est rien.  
Mais il dissimulait au creux de son poing un pétale, un seul. Un pétale bleu-violet, minuscule, insignifiant, et qui pesait si lourd dans sa poitrine.  
Ça va,  
ça va,  
il se répétait,  
ce n’était encore qu’un par semaine, un pétale, ce n’était que cela,  
si lourd qu’il étouffait,  
ça va.  
Juste une petite fleur bleue, une histoire innocente, sa salive sucrée sur son palais, sa langue avide de ce parfum, avide d’un autre parfum, son cœur avide d’un autre parfum, son cœur avide de Salieri (son cœur, son cœur, son cœur).

Un temps, un ailleurs. Et Salieri pensait, savait qu’il était là, mais il ne le voyait pas ; oh, pitié, pas d’accroc de ses pupilles ; il ne voulait pas voir Mozart. Qu’il ait disparu. Qu’il disparaisse. Que seuls dans son crâne résonnent les bruits de la fête, persistants, irrésistibles, bribes de personnes qui passaient, disparaissaient, de conversations qu’il oubliait avant même de les avoir tenues, rien qu’un instant alangui et,  
faites qu’il ne voie pas Mozart  
Rien qu’un instant alangui, étiré de sensations irrésistibles, douces, âcres,  
Silence. Rien qu’une musique ; sublime.

La gorge de Mozart s’assécha d’une expiration. Il sortit un mouchoir, toussa dedans, deux ou trois fois, vérifia l’intérieur - personne ne devait le savoir, il ne voulait pas de scandale – blanc. Et pourtant, trois jours depuis la dernière fois, six depuis la fois d’avant. La maladie s’accélérait, c’était inévitable. Il pouvait en mourir, c’était inévitable ; à moins qu'il ne l'avoue à Salieri, que celui-ci ne lui retourne ses sentiments. Il allait en mourir. C’était inévitable. Il allait mourir de lui, à quelques pas seulement, qui s’essuyait les lèvres soigneusement, très calme, comme toujours, et pour lui, il n’était simplement pas là ; Mozart en tremblait. Et les lèvres de Salieri tremblèrent la surface du vin, et il aurait voulu qu’elles tremblent ses lèvres à lui, derrière lesquelles un pétale de fleur bleue tremblait de sa respiration , collé par sa salive à l’intérieur de sa bouche asséchée.  
Ça le rendait malade.  
Et les autres autour de lui, les autres.  
– ...de tous ces mignons, ces hommes-filles, monstrueux, on se croirait à la cour de France !  
Ça le rendait malade.  
– Monsieur Mozart, jouez nous quelque chose !

Un temps, un ailleurs.  
Seul, à nouveau, et les notes se répandaient.  
Erreur ; faux,  
dissonance.  
 _Salieri lâcha son verre, les éclats de cristal voletèrent,_

Un temps, un ailleurs.  
 _Les pétales mauves explosèrent sur les touches du piano et Mozart, debout, penché en avant, se tenait la gorge,_  
 _écarquillé,_  
la respiration sifflante, rapide, et son cœur lui défonçait la cage thoracique, trop, trop vite, ça allait trop vite, combien de temps ? Encore quelques jours auparavant, il ne toussait encore chaque fois qu’un unique pétale. Combien de temps lui restait-il ?  
Il existait une solution. On en guérissait, certains médecins savaient retirer les fleurs des poumons. Lourde horreur. À l'issue de l'opération, tout sentiment, toute considération pour la personne autrefois aimée disparaissait.  
Lourde horreur.  
Autant mourir.  
Des pas discrets, derrière lui. Il se reprit, se rassit sur le tabouret.  
– Wolfgang ?  
Elle savait.  
– Qui ? murmura Constance.  
– Peu importe. Il ne m’aime pas.  
Cette fois-ci, il n’était pas parvenu à empêcher sa voix de trembler.


	3. Angélique

_Angélique : extase et inspiration_

Il y avait ce jeu auquel Mozart se livra trop souvent, cette solution en colin-maillard, yeux fermés, vue éteinte, autres sens en exergue, ce jeu de mort, presque, dans tout ce qui disait vie, dans tout ce qui fût plaisant, dans les bouches qui se touchent, dans les vides qui se comblent et la sueur qui se bouffe.  
Il y avait ce jeu auquel se livrer ce soir, car c’était trop, car il était comme obligé, son corps, seul, c’était trop, son corps et ses pétales, trop plein, et il fallait vider ça d’une manière ou d’une autre, il fallait vider tout ça.  
Il y avait l’empilement de la soie, toujours là, toujours plus grand quand il s’habilla, boutonna le tissu de sa chemise, lentement, délicatement, dans sa poitrine la soie, glissement de ses bas sur ses jambes, doux, sacré, hérétique, et le sang qui pulsait au fond de ses oreilles, qui l’explosait,  
son cœur qui battait de se vomir et Salieri.  
Il y avait le son de ses pas, à broyer le sol et les pavés sous ses pieds, la taverne, bientôt, les hommes et les femmes, lumineux à ses sourires éteints, lunaires, faussement enjoués, une habitude et des rictus d'automate, gestes de marionnette, si bon acteur que fractions de secondes parfois dizaines de minutes il y croyait lui aussi et Salieri.  
Il y avait l’alcool, le tanguement de ses sens et puis cette fille, belle il ne le savait pas, juste un corps et c’était mal, il aurait fallu au moins un peu d’affect, d’intérêt, son corps et Salieri, sauve-moi, sauve-moi, sauve-moi, le grincement de son lit, les grincements de leurs corps, de sa bouche en rose à son oreille qui ne l’écoutait pas, tendue vers des yeux froids, des yeux qui n’étaient pas là et Salieri.  
Il y avait les fleurs lourdes à pourrir, lourdes, brassées brusques par ses va-et-vient, qui tanguaient en hauts-le-cœur, les fleurs et leur odeur sur celle de la chair qui claquait, sur le goût du thorax de l'autre leur miasme entêtant, les fleurs et leurs spasmes qui branlaient de sortir, et non, pas maintenant, plus tard, je vous en prie, les spasmes et Salieri.  
Il y avait les soupirs de la fille emmêlés au son de ses dents qui cognaient contre les spasmes, qui l’implosaient de partout quand enfin il explosa, l'éclat d'un cri qu’il ne put pousser, qui n'eût rien d'une délivrance, yeux rivés à la sueur, lèvres fermées sur les spasmes, sur les pétales qui remontèrent en bile, qui lui prirent la gorge, qui lui prirent la bouche salées comme un homme et Salieri,

les fleurs à sortir de son corps en bouquet, à s’écraser dans la cheminée, main accrochée au rebord, Salieri en spasmes et tous ces boutons blancs, ça ressemblait à de la ciguë ces pétales qui l’empoisonnaient de Mozart, et sauve-moi, sauve-moi, sauve-moi, et Mozart,

regard écarquillé. Éclaté sur les seins de la fille qui hurlait. Rivé aux fleurs. À nager dans la souillure déjà traînée par la soif de ses lèvres. À bruire la salive qui les avaient escortées, aussi. Engluées les fleurs brillantes sous l’écume. Englué son cœur broyé sous les pétales.  
Les cris de la fille, utilisée, salie et Salieri mon dieu, ça n’est même pas ça que je veux de vous, pas réellement, pas le plus important, mon dieu Salieri sauvez-moi.


	4. Belladone

_Belladone : absence de bruit, silence_

Et striaient les violons sur les plis de son cœur. Sur le silence, étouffant, qui lui écarquillait les yeux, le silence de sa voix, le vacarme de ses actes passés qui lui résonnaient continu dans les côtes. Et chefs d’orchestre de ce tapage ces violons qui lui striaient le cœur. Un instant, Salieri ferma les paupières, ce bruit qui le tabassait il valait mieux y céder, la douleur, lancinante, la laisser l’avaler tout entier, c’était plus simple, bien plus simple, étrangement plus éprouvable.  
Un concert de Mozart, il ne pouvait plus les supporter ; avalé par son fauteuil, par le dos de Mozart, en face, et les mouvements de ses mains à diriger l’orchestre Salieri pensait, je ne peux pas le supporter. La musique, sublime, qui lui tordait les boyaux, plus coupante encore que l’âcre des pires gnoles dans lesquelles il avait pu se noyer. Et partout dans son crâne, sa propre voix, froide, tranquille, qui lui susurrait  
cette musique, cette carrière, tu les a détruites.  
Et les larmes de Mozart en violons, les larmes qu’il n’avait pas vues, qui l’avaient hanté.  
il s’en est remis, ça n’y change rien.  
Et que diable foutait-il dans ce concert, que diable foutait-il ici à avoir mal, à souffrir le risque des fleurs exposées, ces fleurs illégales, ces fleurs pour un homme, ça les dégoûtait, c’était dégueulasse, qu’est-ce qu’il foutait là ?  
La musique, sublime, qui lui tordait les boyaux.  
Ses mains, sublimes, qui lui avaient tordu les entrailles.  
Qui l’avaient étranglé quand il n’avait pas voulu y croire, serré horribles caressantes jusqu’à ce mince filet de voix, cette réplique sortie comme un souffle, un étouffement,  
 _répandez des rumeurs dans les salons,_  
ses mains qui le dirigeaient, à l'instant sur l’orchestre  
 _semez la zizanie dans la troupe,_  
ses yeux à lui, qui s’affamaient de son dos  
 _corrompez-les s’il le faut,_  
sa voix de l’époque, calme, une suffocation qui  
avait voulu détruire Mozart sublime  
Mozart, sublime, qui  
lui avait viscéré l’estomac,  
sa main à lui qu’il  
avait plaquée sur ses yeux, serrée sur son cœur, ne bouge pas, sa main qui  
lui avait planqué les yeux, ne bat pas, pas pour lui, bat de haine, détruis-le  
sa main baissée, enfin, sous le premier pétale, horrible, bleu, évident  
sa main plus tard, sous les premières fleurs complètes, minuscules, blanches, infâmes des semaines et deux mois désormais, deux mois depuis le premier pétale.  
Mozart sublime ses mains sublimes l’orchestre sublime.

Une suffocation.  
Une brûlure.  
Un peu de sang.  
La fleur, violette, en cloche entière dans le creux de sa paume.  
Un souffle.  
Un regard.  
Un contrôle.  
Tous regardaient l’orchestre, tous regardaient Mozart.  
Le fleur, violette, en cloche entière dans le creux de sa paume.  
L’opération, sanglante, en absolu dans le creux de sa tête.


	5. Hélianthe

_Hélianthe : fausses apparences_

Il fallait qu’il le voie, peu importait. Il fallait qu’il le voie, c’était important. Mozart tournait, tournait en rond. Parce que ça s’accélérait, les fleurs. Chaque jour, plusieurs fois par jour. Ça s’accélérait encore. Quitte à mourir, autant mourir en l’ayant absorbé, imprégné, même si ce n’était que dans ses yeux. On tambourinait à la porte.  
– Maestro Salieri ?  
Ses yeux éclos.  
– Mozart, bonjour.  
Il y eut un temps d’arrêt, puis Salieri reprit :  
– Puis-je entrer ?  
Évidemment qu’il pouvait.  
Ils s’installèrent au salon, une pièce claire, remplie de fauteuils et d’un grand piano à queue. Mozart souriait, pétillant de nouveau, pétillant comme il l’était d’ordinaire, comme il l’était avant.  
– Que me vaut donc l’immense plaisir de votre visite, Salieri ? C’est bien la première fois que vous daignez vous présenter chez moi !  
Le destin, un hasard ? Il avait voulu le voir et il était venu, presque il aurait pensé à un rêve, presque il aurait préféré un rêve. Mais, non ! Ça n’avait pas d’importance et presque il se dit que pour cette joie à ce moment tout valait le coup, pour les paroles de Salieri aussi.  
– J’étais à votre concert, l’autre jour ; je voulais vous féliciter. C’était… sublime.  
Pas un rêve. Mieux qu’un rêve.  
– Merci, sincèrement !  
Puis ils parlèrent de choses et d’autres et c’était un peu doux, soyeuse sa voix mais Salieri était, inexpressif, distant, comme toujours, Mozart aurait aimé pouvoir dire qu’il avait l’habitude, mais c’était douloureusement doux, doucement douloureux. Ça coulait sur sa langue, sa bouche sèche, un sifflement de bronches. Et ses yeux égarés, et les relents d’alcool qui émanaient de l’autre. C’était la nausée qui l’imprégnait, ses poumons engorgés, emplis, sa gorge,  
sa gorge bloquée.  
Encore.  
Mozart avala sa salive.  
– Excusez-moi, parvint-il à prononcer, un besoin pressant. Je vous rejoins dans quelques instants.  
Le regard perdu de Salieri dans le vide, debout près du piano, pitié qu’il ne l’ait pas remarqué, il sortit de la pièce d’un pas tranquille avant de se mettre à courir, le plus loin possible, qu’il n’entende pas,  
Pas un rêve. Pire qu’un rêve.  
et il put faire quelques mètres seulement, s’enferma dans une pièce quelconque, s’effondra à genoux épuisé de respirations démolies, qui ne suivaient plus, incapable de faire un pas de plus, sa tête lui tournait et dans sa gorge ça montait ça montait

il vomit, Salieri vomit, il ne vomit rien, tout sans cracher la fleur, ne sortaient de ses hauts-le-cœur violents que les cabrioles de son cœur abhorré, arrête, arrête il aurait voulu l’arracher, mains crispées sur les touches de l’instrument, et ça montait ça montait et ses yeux dissonants  
bloquée sa gorge, c’était accroché, énorme trop énorme cette fois, il la sentait arriver lentement monter et descendre, par à-coups,  
et lentement aussi la peur  
la peur du noir, concrète, juste une terreur nocturne  
in  
fi  
nie  
il s’asphyxiait,  
il crut qu’il allait s’effondrer.  
et elle lui fit mal quand il la cracha, ça faisait mal vraiment mal, elle tomba sur le piano, des gouttes de sang étaient accrochées aux pétales, l’hélianthe se déployait, et sa gorge ses poumons son amour brûlaient,  
comme un soleil  
il toussait éperdument, l’écarlate pétillait sur son palais, éclaboussait ses mains,  
et l’autre tout près qui n’entend rien, Mozart tout près qui n’entendait rien,

et qui regardait avec horreur la marguerite d’or devant lui, jamais aussi grande, elle n’avait jamais été aussi grande, qui brûlait d’amour et qui pleurait parce que c’était trop dur,  
parce que c’était juste, trop dur,  
et il fallait revenir alors et faire comme si, par pitié qu’il ne sache pas, revenir, Dieu qu’il l’aimait,

Dieu qu’il l’aimait,  
il fallait nettoyer, les traces, les traces, les enlever par pitié qu’il ne voit pas, son mouchoir, il allait revenir,

mais il revenait à présent, et leurs regards pâles s’échangèrent, incertains, les pétales déployés ils se détestèrent ou du moins ils le crurent, peut être un instant, à cet instant opalescent, juste un instant un reflet, ils se virent plus que jamais avec leurs poumons explosés et leurs voix éraillées qui s’ignorèrent,  
parce qu’ils se virent opalescents quand rien n’avait d’opale-essence,  
jaune, aquarelle le monde,  
et ils chavirent,  
parce qu’ils se virent opalescents quand rien n’avait d’opale le sens,  
absurde.  
la peur immonde, la peur affreuse, la peur putain qui leur faisait l’amour, putain leur amour doré dégouttant de sang  
et il fallait partir  
il n’y eut pas un sourire  
juste un soupçon  
et ça leur crevait le ventre, la joie immonde, la joie affreuse, dégueulasse, ça collait à leurs dents éclaboussées de sang  
l’autre aussi,  
dégoûtant.


	6. Bouton d'or

_Bouton d’or : joie, impatience, douce moquerie_

Et ça lui crevait le ventre, la joie immonde, la joie affreuse, dégueulasse, ça collait à ses dents. Ça collait à ses dents en pétales d’or encore, des boutons, des pustules de joie dans sa gorge. Ça crevait son ventre de nausées, de hauts-le-cœur encore, impossible de se nourrir, c’est à l’intérieur de lui, rien de plus à l’intérieur de lui, que son bonheur idiot, que son dégoût fade, que son amour insipide, son amour insipide à lui, son amour insipide à Salieri, la trace de sang dans sa barbe, le pétale sous le piano.  
Et Constance effrayée, en face de lui, les yeux fixés sur l’assiette qu’il avait à peine touché, qui n'ose rien lui dire, il faudrait qu’elle parle et il faudrait qu’il pleure mais aucun ne peut et c’est juste coincé au milieu, au milieu de leur bonheur, de leur haine et de son amour, de son amour réciproque. Qu’ils soient deux hommes, ce n’était pas cela qui le hantait ; il était juste enseveli sous les pétales. Et son corps effrayé qui n'ose dire à sa femme que les fleurs, tous les jours tellement de fleurs, comme s’il pouvait oublier que le temps lui était compté et que l’autre l’aimait, quelle joie quelle horreur.

Trépassaient les jours trépassaient les fleurs, quelle joie quelle horreur floraisons perpétuelles qui coulaient de lui, gluantes, submergées de salive sanglante. Malade, malade, son sommeil assassiné, sa carrière presque fanée une fois encore, écrasé de fatigue et interdit de composer par ses songes, ses inconsciences irrationnelles. Mais quelle extase ! Et ses exaltations l’affaiblissaient, ses poumons s’abîmaient et avec eux il sombrait, c’était cruel mais c’était beau, et comment avait-il pu oublier qu’il l’aimait, et comment avait-il pu oublier à quel point c’était clair ; et à présent, heureux de cracher ses poumons pour lui, heureux de pouvoir être ça pour lui. Et Mozart pensait, parce que peut-être, maintenant, c’est possible. Et il avait voulu lui dire, chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient, lui dire, n'avait pas pu, pas encore, lui dire trop peur, mais ça arriverait, lui dire qu'il l'aimait. L'aveu était leur salut.

Et Salieri pensait, parce que peut-être, maintenant, c’est possible. Ça crevait son ventre de lances de joie, de hauts-le-cœur encore, il composait passionnément, rien de plus à l’intérieur de lui, que son bonheur éclatant, que son dégoût rejeté, que son amour doré, son amour doré à lui, son amour doré à Mozart, l’étincelle dans ses yeux, les pétales, les pétales et sous les doigts tremblants de Salieri la dissonance du piano. Le fer dans sa bouche, une lame dans sa gorge et au gré des mouvements désordonnés de sa trachée il le sentait couler, c’était cruel et c’était beau, les fleurs encore l'étouffer.

Mozart crachait et de douleur accroupi et de sueur poisseux, de la pensée de l’adoré. Mozart crachait, efflorescences fulgurantes, c’était horrible et doucereux c’était du miel qui lui brûlait l’intérieur la gorge le cœur les poumons et les entrailles.

La gorge le cœur les poumons et les entrailles emballées, halluciné de peur et de fleurs brouillées, un souffle qui sortait qu’il ne reprendrait jamais, qu’il perdait depuis un peu plus de deux mois. Et il avait pensé à le regagner, en mutilant son amour, cette opération qu’il avait prévu, quelle folie !

Leurs corps faisaient mal, mais, oh, ça n’était pas si grave. Parce qu’ils étaient heureux. Parce qu’ils étaient amoureux.


	7. Rose jaune

_Rose jaune : idéalisme_

Alors coups du froid sur ses lèvres abîmées, Mozart marchait. Ses lèvres abîmées, sa gorge déchirée, le temps qu’il avait pris, trop long, tailladé par les fleurs et la fatigue et la douleur, l’espoir violent sur ses pensées violentes et la fièvre, le temps l’espoir les pensées le calme qui le menait maintenant vers Salieri, parce que c’était maintenant, guérir, ensemble, aller mieux, beaucoup mieux. Le monde à bruisser la neige de la rue, le monde qui doucement lui avait chanté fais-le, ne perd plus de temps et fais-le, les robes en pétales, les chemises en fleurs, le tissu qui bruissait à chaque instant ne retiens plus le moment, fais-le.  
Alors bien vite le regard de Salieri à la porte, épuisé, presque mort brûlant surtout, ses cernes noirs à ses yeux son sourire pâle à sa vue et Mozart pensa je t’aime je t’aime je t’aime nous allons finir tout ça et plus rien ne t’arrivera de mal et plus rien ne m’arrivera de mal et  
– Bonjour  
son sourire à lui sur Salieri qui l’invitait à entrer qui était si beau et il fallait respirer de chaque instant offert sous ses yeux.  
– Voulez-vous boire quelque chose ?  
Oui, il voulait boire, du courage, une anesthésie à la santé des fleurs qu’il sentait déjà poindre et qui seraient les dernières.  
– Je reviens, installez-vous.  
Regard aux mains tendues de Salieri qui sortait de la pièce, Mozart s’assit. Trop lourdement peut-être, faibles ses genoux. Tressautées comme les siennes les mains de Salieri, ses doigts spasmés sur la fatigue des fleurs. Bientôt ils guériraient. Fermées ses paupières au bruit des pas de l’autre, de son souffle à lui qui déjà s’ondulait et les fleurs, insupportable. Ouvertes ses paupières à Salieri, qui lui tendait un verre, la proximité de ses doigts et les vagues, insupportables, mais bientôt, bientôt, bientôt. Salieri, sa voix, douce, tremblante des fleurs, son verre à tanguer dans le début de ses hauts-le-cœur, c’était pour bientôt.  
– Vous êtes venu.  
– Oui.  
– Je-  
Mais Salieri s’étrangla des fleurs, et c'était évident que ça arriverait maintenant et Mozart recracha l’alcool, et il ne pensait pas que ça serait si soudain, sa gorge à lui dans les fleurs, lacérée, et ça faisait mal, si mal et les épines, ses genoux brisés sur le sol les éclats de verre, ses yeux clos sur l’étouffement, ses oreilles aux suffocations, celles de Salieri, à sa chute, le bruit de son corps qui se renversait sur le plancher, et ça faisait mal, si mal et ça lui arrachait la gorge et des larmes, les roses jaunes tachées de sang. Explosées là, sur le plancher, sous leurs yeux qui n’en pouvaient plus, qui étaient presque habitués. Mozart reprit son souffle, se rassit, leurs roses jaunes tachées de sang, murmura,  
– Alors c’est bien vrai, vous aussi  
murmura à l’autre qui ne répondait pas, essoufflé encore par les roses pas toutes sorties, leurs corps épuisés plus même capables de spasmes et ça n’était encore qu’une question de minutes, bientôt les fleurs à nouveau. Salieri essoufflé de l’eau au coin des yeux du sang au creux des lèvres qui le regardait éteint d’amour, remontait en frissons le long de sa chaise, Salieri brisé qu’il crevait de prendre dans ses bras,  
que le monde crèverait de le prendre dans ses bras.  
Et Salieri brisé il ne le pouvait pas, et Salieri mort il ne le pouvait pas, alors il ne fallait pas, parce-qu’ils étaient deux hommes, parce-que s’aimer c’était la mort en fiançailles, parce-que vivants c’était le risque,  
parce-que c’était aussi cruellement simple que ça.  
Alors serrer blancs ses poings sur sa chaise, sur son cœur qui battait trop vite, trop fort, qui céderait au moindre contact. Bientôt ils guériraient.  
La voix de Salieri, brisée, douce encore :  
– Ce mal dont nous souffrons... c’est un présent ; car nous avons le choix. Il existe une solution, vous savez.  
– Et vous avez choisi ?  
– Le médecin viendra demain.  
Alors c’était là, alors c’était dit, alors ils étaient d’accord.  
– Je suis venu vous dire au revoir.  
Doux le sourire de Salieri sur leur entente, éteint son visage soulagé qui opina.  
Doux leurs sourires qui saignaient je t’aime, qui saignaient une fois au moins, une fois au moins il aurait fallu le dire, une fois au moins il aurait fallu le faire.  
Ça n’était pas possible, c’était se condamner.  
Doux leurs regards longs qui se dévoraient d’adieux, longs leurs regards lovés dans les yeux, dans leurs corps, dans leurs plis, longs leurs regards qui n’y croyaient pas, absurde l’idée de l’indifférence, longs leurs regards en étreinte, en tout ce qu’ils n’auraient pas la vie à deux qu’ils n’auraient pas, longs leurs regards terreur contre l’indifférence à poindre.  
Longs leurs regards et puis les fleurs, les yeux fermés de douleur.  
Rouges les trois roses de sang, rouges ses trois roses de sang.  
Rouges leurs roses de sang qui gouttaient il faut partir.  
Rouges leurs yeux sang quand enfin Mozart se leva, rouges ses yeux fuyants ne plus regarder, partir, fixés rouges sur la porte quand dans son dos la voix de Salieri  
– Mozart ?  
– Oui ?  
– Au revoir.


	8. Tulipe

_Tulipe : déclaration d’amour ;_

Les jardins gris de ciel s’écrasaient devant lui, brume devant lui et son souffle tranquille alors qu’il se hâtait dans les allées. Pas ondulants, dans la poudreuse, onctueusement racontés de neige de terre de chemins et devant lui une veste noire trempée de coton, délavée d’un soleil pâle.  
– On m’a dit que je vous trouverais ici, maestro Salieri.  
L’homme se retourna, plus net alors, et Mozart s’arrêta quand apparut autour d'eux la géométrie des haies taillées et des massifs, secoués d’un peu d’air juste, dévoilant leur squelette grisâtre, parfois une touche de feuille qui resplendissait quelques secondes avant de ternir dans l’estompe gelée du paysage emporté, rationnel.  
– Mozart, sa voix brise qui ne le caressa pas, gelée qu’il ignora. Vous désirez ?  
– Je serais bref ! Vous êtes directeur de l’opéra italien, votre autorisation m’est nécessaire pour que je puisse commencer les répétitions de mon nouvel opéra. Auriez-vous l’amabilité de vous en occuper prochainement ?  
Quelques secondes, pause tranquille, Salieri pencha la tête sur le côté, un peu, pour réfléchir.  
– Est-ce urgent ?  
– Non, cependant je travaille déjà sur un autre projet et je souhaiterais...  
Un peu surpris, Mozart s’interrompit. Salieri était pris d’une légère quinte de toux qu’il étouffa de sa main.  
– Ce n'est rien, juste le contrecoup, souffla l’autre.  
Mozart avait mis du temps à se remettre, aussi, ses poumons écorchés lui avaient fait mal longtemps, guérissant lentement au rythme de sa renaissance. Souvenance d’une douleur suave, étrangère, logée à part en lui car tout avait disparu et c’était mieux ainsi.  
Vivant désintérêt, pétillante froideur, il dansait d’indifférence pour son amour mort, qui devant lui, secoué d’autres, tremblait sa gorge tremblait, quelques crachotements implorants,  
ce qui tomba dans sa main, glissa aux pieds de Mozart  
soie blanche pétale incandescent un flocon d’horreur éclaboussait le visage de Salieri regard supplique - c’était un peu triste.

_quand elle blanche : demande de pardon_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà, c'est la fin de cette histoire ! On espère qu'elle vous aura plu, dîtes nous ce que vous en avez pensé !


End file.
